


Learning Curve

by delicateclarity



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, Teaching, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back to the Blue Mountains after BoFA, Kili and Tauriel try to teach each other bits of their own languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a bunch of happy endings for these two, ugh. Short but sweet. Read/reblog on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/79897896874/drabble-learning-curve).

“There are not many elves who are allowed to learn our language. Not that there are many elves trying to anymore. Why do you want to learn it?” Kili asked Tauriel.

They were making their way to Kili’s home in the Blue Mountains. They rode together, Kili in front of Tauriel, despite his half-hearted protests. She knew he secretly enjoyed the feel of her arms around him as she held the reins.

“Well, I will be spending quite a bit of time with Dwarves in the future, will I not? But I have also heard - the language does not change as time passes? How can that be? There have been so many different forms of Elvish, some not even spoken any longer,” Tauriel said, curiosity evident in her voice.

“Khuzdul - that’s its name - is not learned at birth. We study it when we grow up. It is kept unchanged because our creator Mahal made it for us and we are to keep it as pure as possible. It also allows us to speak with all Dwarves. It keeps us united, though we are so often separated,” Kili answered knowledgeably, with obvious reverence for the subject.

“That is incredible,” Tauriel said, awestruck.

“So - teach me some Elvish, and I will see what I can do about Khuzdul?” Kili leaned his head back to look at Tauriel and found her smiling.

“Nin ú-cheniodh,” she said with a laugh.

“You have to tell me what it means, too!” Kili said indignantly, eyebrows furrowing.

“I said, ‘You don’t understand me,’ and I was correct.”

“Oh,” Kili said, slouching back against her. “Well, I will soon enough, if you are any sort of good teacher.”

***

“Ni ú-ethel,” Kili repeated after Tauriel, eyes scrunched as he concentrated.

“No. Ni ú- _edhel_ ,” she corrected. “Although to be fair, you will never have to say that you are not an elf. It’s quite apparent.”

Kili threw his arms up in the air in frustration. “There’s practically no difference in how they sound!”

He sighed. “I believe that it’s time for a break, at any rate.”

Tauriel smiled to herself before leaning close to Kili and saying, “Dhe melin.”

Annoyed, Kili turned around to look at her after he dismounted. “You simply must tell me what you’re saying! Otherwise you could have me saying something terrible and I would never know.”

Tauriel laughed as she stood before him. “You paranoid dwarf. I said, ‘I love you.’”

Kili froze for a moment before his face warmed. “Well, I suppose it’s time for lesson one. Men lananubukhs menu.”

Tauriel leaned down to kiss him sweetly. When she pulled away, she murmured, “Men lananubukhs menu.”

She took his hand and laced it with hers. “If that is all the Khuzdul I ever learn, then I will be happy.”

 


End file.
